


Fate on the Pendant

by pelin19



Series: Fate On The Pendant [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahip olduğunuz kolyenin renginin tüm hayatınızı etkilediği bir diyarda, kolyenizin boş çıkması tüm hayatınızı alt üst edebilirdi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

En eski takvimlerin bile gösteremeyeceği kadar uzun süre önce, daha ortada yaşama dair hiçbir şey yokken, Güneş ve Ay, imkansızı gerçekleştirdiler. Birbirine zıt bu iki ilahi güç, aynı yörüngede birleşerek kendilerinden daha yüce olan tek şeyi, yani insanı meydana getirdiler.  
Başlangıçta her şey güzeldi, fakat insan, kendisini yaratan ilahi güçten yoksun bir hayat sürüyordu. Ne Güneş’e ne de Ay’a erişebiliyordu insan. Bu yüzden iki ilahi güç, insanlara kendilerinden birer parça göndermeye karar verdi. Güneş, en güçlü ve en parlak ışınlarını Ay’ın üzerinden yansıtarak Dünya’ya iki büyük ışık huzmesi düşürdü. Daha sonra Ay, Güneş’in parlaklığından çıkarak, kendi içindeki gizemli gücü kullandı ve Dünya’ya iki ışık huzmesi daha gönderdi. Bu dört huzme, yeryüzünde fiziksel olarak tıpkı insan benzeyen şekillere büründüler. Ancak, onlar insan değildi. Onlar Güneş’in ve Ay’ın çocuklarıydı. Onlar, yaşamın ilk tanrılarıydı.

Bu dördü Güneş ve Ay’ın yapamadığını yapacak, insanlara doğru yolu gösterecek ve onlara rehberlik edecekti. Dördünün de farklı sorumlulukları farklı görevleri vardı. Ancak ortak olan tek bir şey vardı. Onlar, iki ilahi gücün yeryüzündeki temsilcisiydiler ve insanlar arasındaki huzuru ve refahı sağlamak için her şeyi yapacaklardı. 

Dördü, birbirlerine gök kubbe ve yer kubbe kadar uzaktılar, ama aynı zamanda birbirlerine, kendi benliklerinden bile daha yakındılar. Kardeş değillerdi aslında, kan bağlarıysa hiç yoktu. Ancak yine de evrende onlara kendilerinden daha yakın olan başka biri bulunamazdı. 

Hepsi aynı yaştaydı -aynı yaşsızlıktaydı, daha doğrusu- ama en büyükleri gibi görünen hep Conrad olmuştu. Aralarındaki en keskin zekaya ve en cesur yüreğe sahip olandı o. Bu yüzden ona Akıl ve Cesaret tanrısı dediler. Güneş’in oğluydu Conrad. Kahverengi, kıvırcık saçları ve sıcak kahverengi gözleriyle evrendeki en kusursuz centilmen olabilirdi. Her daim kibar, zarif ve anlayışlıydı. Ancak yine de onda kimsenin anlayamadığı bir şey vardı. İnsanlar, asırlar sonra bile onun fazla zekadan mı yoksa fazla cesaretten mi böyle olduğunu bilemediler. 

Daha sonra, Demetria ya da ona seslenilmesini istediği şekliyle Demi vardı. Buz mavisi gözleri her an mutlulukla parladığı için ona Neşe Tanrıçası dediler. Demi güç kaynağını Ay’dan alırdı. Cıvıl cıvıl ve hayat dolu bir kızdı fakat en küçük bir haksızlığa dahi katlanamazdı. Evrende nefes alan her şey eşit olmalıydı ona göre. Neşe’nin yanında Adalet’in de sahibi olmasının sebebi buydu. Her daim mutlu ve iyimserdi Demi, ancak ciddi ve kararlı olduğu zaman, sarışın tanrıçanın önünde hiçbir engel duramazdı. Bütün kardeşlerini severdi Demi ama Lex, hep daha özel olmuştu onun için. 

Lex de Demi gibi gücünü Ay’dan alırdı. İkisinin daha yakın olmasının sebebi bu olsa gerekti. Lex en sessiz olandı hep. Belki de bu yüzden en hafife alınanları hep o oldu. Halbuki genç görünümlü omuzlarında Rüya ve Korku gibi iki büyük gücü taşıyordu kumral tanrı. Yaşayan her canlının en büyük hayallerine ve en korkunç kabuslarına ev sahipliği yapıyordu Lex. Kafasının içi hep fırtınalı okyanusları andırırdı. Deniz gibi mavi-yeşil gözleri devamlı uzaklara, belki de kafasındaki hayallere dalardı. Göz göze geldiği her insanın yürekten dilediği arzularını ve hayatlarını karartan kabuslarını görebilirdi, Lex. Ancak onun kendi kabusu, korkularının en temeli, hayal ettiği biricik şeye, yani Viva’ya ulaşamamaktı.

Viva ya da tam adıyla Viviana, ihtiyacı olmasa da en korunan, en kollananlarıydı. Hepsinin gözbebeğiydi, güneş saçlı kız. Atası Güneş gibi parıl parıl bir kızdı. Gök rengi gözleri ve güneşi taşıdığı saçlarıyla, yüzyıllar boyunca insanların masallarında anlatacağı prenses olacaktı o. Viva, Sihir ve Doğa tanrıçasıydı. Aralarındaki en yetenekli büyücüydü doğal olarak. Yeryüzündeki en küçük filizler, yavru kuşlar, engin denizler, yağmurlar ve daha bir sürü şey hep Viva’nın emri altındaydı. Tam anlamıyla Güneş gibiydi o, parlak, büyüleyici, yararlı ama bir o kadar da yakıcı ve zarar vericiydi. Evrendeki sihrin her daim parlak olmadığı gibi, Viva’nın sihri de her daim beyaz sihir değildi. Bütün çabalarına rağmen bazı anlarda sihrini kontrol edemediği oluyordu, güneş saçlı kızın. İşte o anlarda, Lex onun en büyük desteğiydi. 

İkisinin aşkı insanlığın Güneş’ten sonra gördüğü en parlak şeydi. Gelmiş geçmiş en büyük destanlardan ve şimdiye kadar yazılmış en duygu yüklü baladlardan bile daha güzeldi. Viva ve Lex bir aradayken kuşlar daha coşkulu ötüşür, deniz daha berraklaşır ve hava ılıklaşırdı. Sorsanız, nasıl bir araya geldiklerini kimse bilmiyordu, varoldukları günden beri birlikte gibiydiler. Evrenin ilk peri masalıydılar onlar. 

Yıllar yılları, yüzyıllar yüzyılları kovaladı. Dört tanrı, evreni huzur ve düzen içinde yönetiyorlardı. Diyarda yolunda gitmeyen tek bir şey bile yoktu. Herkes ve her şey halinden memnun gibiydi. İnsanlar, tanrılarını benimsemiş, Yaratıcıları’nı tekrar hatırlamış ve onlar anmaya başlamıştı. Her Tutulma dönemi bir şenlik gibiydi. Gerçi, insanlar şenlik yapmaya yer arıyor gibiydi. Tutulmalar, gelgit dönemleri, mevsim başlangıçları.. Her olay, insanlığın kutlama yapma sebebiydi ve kimsenin bundan şikayeti yoktu. 

Bir gün, Kış Festivalinde, tüm halkı ama en çok da tanrıları mutluluğa boğan bir haber getirdi Viva. İkiz bebeklere hamileydi, Sihir Tanrıçası. O anı görebilecek kadar yaşlı olanlar, Tanrıça'nın haberi sevgilisine verdiği an, hiçbir şeyin, Lex’in gözleri kadar güzel ve heyecanla parlamadığını söylerlerdi. 

Aylar birbirini kovaladıkça, genç çiftin mutluluğu ve heyecanı da katlanarak arttı. Birer tanrı ve tanrıça olabilirlerdi, fakat en temelinde, ilk defa anne ve baba olacak bir çiftti onlar. Ancak çok uzun sürmeden mutluluklarına bir gölge düştü. Halk her ne kadar bebeklere karşı mutlu görünse de aralarda çatlaklar olmalıydı ki tanrılar bir isyan hazırlığı haberi aldı. Bu isyanın bebeklerine zarar vereceğinden korkan Viva ve Lex, onları korumak ve isyanı engellemek için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yaptı.  
İsyan, bebeklerin öldüğü söylenerek bastırıldı fakat, genç çiftin korkusu yatıştırılamadı. Viva, bebeklerinin geleceği için o kadar endişeleniyordu ki, sonunda Conrad, ancak ondan çıkabilecek bir teklif sundu sarışın tanrıçaya. Bebekleri alıp, halkın arasına, halktan biri gibi saklayacaklardı. Böylece iki bebek de kim olduklarını bilmeden, daha önemlisi halk onların kim olduğunu bilmeden büyüyecekti. 

Bebekler doğduğu gün, tanrıların yaşadığı kalede buruk bir sevinç vardı. Viva ve Lex, bebeklerini sağ salim kucaklarına alabildikleri için mutluydular fakat, onlardan ayrılma düşüncesi ikisini de öldürüyordu. 

Viva’nın oğlunu gördüğü ilk aldığı an, evrende binlerce yeni çiçek açtı. Ve Lex, kızını ilk kez kucağına aldığı an, tüm insanlık hayatının en güzel rüyasını gördü. Bebekler, soylarına yaraşırcasına, çok ama çok güzellerdi. 

Lex, tek şartla kabul etmişti Conrad'ın önerisini. Ne kendisi ne Viva ne de diğerleri, ikizlerin nereye gittiğini bilmeyeceklerdi. Onları, takip etmeyecek ve hayatlarını izlemeyeceklerdi. Hiçbiri Lex’a itiraz etmedi. Ancak Viva, tamamen yalnız gitmelerini istemedi. Bu yüzden, kendisine ve Lex’e yıllardır hizmet eden baş meleklerini, ikizlerinin yanında göndermeye karar verdi. 

Bebeklerin doğumundan tam bir gün sonra, Nessa, Levi, Ezra ve Crystal gündoğumuyla birlikte, hiç kimsenin yerini bilmediği yeni evlerine doğru yola çıktılar. Melekler de, ikizlere yoldaş olmaları için bebekliklerine dönmüşlerdi ve eğer her şey yolunda giderse birlikte büyüyeceklerdi. Ancak, kimsenin bilmediği bir şey oldu ve bebekler şehrin iki ucundaki iki farklı eve gitti. Tanrıların hepsi, bebekleri takip etmemeye söz verdiği için kimse bunu fark etmedi ve iki kardeş, birbirlerine yabancı bir şekilde büyüdü. 

Yaşadıkları görkemli kalede, tanrılar hem insanların refahı için hem de böyle bir isyana bir kez daha sebebiyet vermemek için neler yapabileceklerini düşünmeye başladılar. Uzun araştırmaları sonucu, temel sorunun, insanların, tanrıların gücünden korkması olduğunu keşfettiler. Onlarca farklı çözüm yolu düşündükten sonra, en mantıklı fikrin güçlerini belirli ölçüde insanlık ile paylaşmak olduğuna karar verdiler. Güneş ve Ay’dan yardım istediler bunun için. İki ilahi güç, tanrıların yardım dileğini duydu, ve onlara 4 adet kolye gönderdi. 

Kolyelerin ikisi Güneş şeklindeydi. Ortaları ufak bir taş konulacak kadar boştu. Diğer iki kolye ise Ay'ın hilal biçimindeydi. Aynı şekilde, Ay kolyesi de ufak bir taşa ev sahipliği yapabilecek şekildeydi. 

Tanrılar, kolyeleri incelerken birden zihinlerinde bir ses duydular. Hepsinin zihnindeki ses aynıydı, birbirlerine söylemeden anlamışlardı bunu. Ses, sıcak ama keskin, gizemli ama koruyucuydu. Ses, Güneş'in ve Ay'ın sesiydi.

"Kolyeleri alın, onları tılsımlayın, onları bir parçanız yapın. Ve bundan böyle, diyardaki her bir küçük kız ve oğlan çocuğunun bu kolyelerden birine sahip olduğundan emin olun. Bu kolyeler, insanlığı bölerek güçlendirecek ve ilahi sihrinizi onlarla da paylastıracaktır." 

Mesajı günlerce düşündü dört tanrı. En sonunda, Demi ve Lex, Ay kolyelerini; Conrad ve Viva ise Güneş kolyelerini aldı. Dördü birlikte kalenin daha önce hiç kullanılmamış bir salonunda, tarihin ilk Seçim'ini gerçekleştirdiler.

Conrad, Güneş şekilli kolyeyi eline alarak, ortasındaki şeffaf taşa “Asla cesaretinizi yitirmeyin, ancak cesurluğunuzun aptallığa dönüşmesine sakın izin vermeyin.” diye fısıldadı. Onun sözlerinden, taşa akan sihirle güneşin batışındaki gökyüzünün kızılı ile en bilge ağaçların gövdelerinin kahverengisi birleşerek taşı kızıl-kahve bir renge bürüdü. 

Daha sonra, Demi, Ay biçimindeki kolyelerden birini aldı ve kendi büyülü sözlerini taşa fısıldadı. “Her daim gülümseyin, güzel bir gülümsemenin size neler getirebileceğini bilemezsiniz. Ve ne pahasına olursa olsun, hiçbir zaman adaletsizliğe göz yummayın.” Ay’ın Kızı’nın sözleriyle taş, Güneş’in en parlak anındaki kadar sarı ve gökyüzünün en berrak anındaki kadar mavinin karıştığı bir renge döndü.

Viva, Güneş şeklindeki kendi kolyesini elinde tutarak, “Sihir, hepimizin içinde var, tek yapmamız gereken kendi sihrimizi keşfetmek dostlarım. Ancak bunu yaparken, evrenin bize bahşettiği en yüce sihri yani doğayı sakın unutmayın.” dedi. Diğerleri gibi gümüş kolyenin ortasında bulunan şeffaf taş, Viva’nın tatlı sesiyle birlikte, ilkbaharda açan çiçekler gibi pembe ve mor renklerinin ahenkle karıştı ve taşa aktı. 

Lex, sevgilisinin ardından kendi Ay kolyesini alarak her zamanki sakin ve güçlü sesiyle, “En büyük rüyalarınızın, kabusa dönmemesi ve en küçük korkularınızın bile kaybolması dileğiyle.” dedi. Sonuncu taş da Lex’in sözlerinin ardından lacivert ve siyah renklerine büründü. Küçük taş, adeta gökyüzünün geceki hali gibiydi. 

Böylece, diyarda kolye dönemi başladı. Nesiller boyu her çocuk, kendi kolyelerini alacakları zamanın hayaliyle yaşadı. Okullarda, bahçelerde tek konuştukları şey hangi tanrının himayesine girecekleri konusu oldu. Düzende hiçbir bozukluk yoktu, her şey yolunda gidiyordu. Ta ki diyarın iki ucunda birbirinden diğerlerinden farklı, iki genç kolyelere sahip olana dek.


	2. Chapter One

Güneşin tüm parlaklığıyla etrafı kavurduğu haziran ayının son günlerinden biriydi. Havanın sıcaklığına rağmen buz gibi soğuk olan berrak denizde, sarışın bir kız dışında yüzen kimse yoktu. Masmavi deniz, her biri eşsiz güzellikte olan minik taşlarla bezeli kumsala sakin dalgalarla vuruyordu. Bütün tanrılar -özellikle de Viva- oldukça mutlu olmalıydı o gün.  
Bu sakin ortam, suyun yüzeyine çıkan sarışın kızın heyecanlı çığlığı ile bölündü birden.   
“Ezra!”   
Kızın seslendiği tarafta, orman yolundan gelen genç adam, kızın sesini duyunca adımlarını hızlandırdı. Adı Ezra olan uzun boylu çocuk adımlarını hızlandırdıkça siyah, uzun ve kıvırcık saçları, iki yanında zıplamaya başladı. O, patikanın sonuna geldiğinde, denizden çıkmış olan kız, “Dönmüşsün!” diye bağırarak Ezra’nın kucağına atladı. Ezra, genç kızın ıslaklığına aldırış etmeden onun ayaklarını yerden keserek ona sarıldı ve kendi etrafında döndü.   
Kızı yere indirirken, her zamanki çarpık gülümsemesiyle, “Beni bu kadar özleyeceğini düşünmezdim, Nessa.” dedi Ezra.   
Nessa, onun omzuna hafifçe vurarak, “Tabiki de özledim, sersem, kendimi bildim bileli ilk defa bu kadar uzun ayrıldık.” dedi.   
Genç adam, bir eli Nessa’nın elinde, öbür elini kıvırcık saçlarından geçirerek, “Haklısın, ama babam zorla götürdü biliyorsun.” dedi.

Ezra’nın babası, şehirle yaşadıkları kasaba arasında tüccarlık yapıyordu ancak Seçim yaklaştıkça, bütün tüccarlar gibi o da kasabasına Ay ve Güneş Kolyesi taşımakla görevlendirilmişti. Bu sene, Ezra’dan yardım için kendisiyle gelmesini istemişti. İki haftalık uzun bir yolculuktu bu. Ve gerçekten, Nessa’nın dediği gibi, ikilinin tüm hayatları boyunca ayrı kaldıkları en uzun dönemdi.   
Ezra ve Nessa, yanyana evlerinde komşu olarak büyümüşlerdi. İkisi de aynı yaştaydı. Aynı sokakta oyunlar oynamışlar, aynı deniz kıyısında eğlenmişler, aynı okulda ders görmüşlerdi. Ve şimdi, aynı günde seçileceklerdi. Ezra ve Nessa’nın hayatı birbirine örülü iplikler gibiydi. Sımsıkı ve her daim birlikte…

Genç kız, Ezra’nın yanından ayrılarak eşyalarını bıraktığı kayanın yanına doğru yürüdü. Pemde ince kumaştan olan elbisesini başından geçirip, gümüş rengi sandaletlerini bağlamaya başladı. O sırada yanına gelen kıvırcık saçlı genç adama kafasını kaldırmadan sordu. “Nasıllar?”   
“Ne nasıl?”  
“Kolyeler sersem, kolyeler nasıl? Hiçbir tanesini yakından görebildin mi?” diye onun sorusunu soruyla yanıtladı Nessa, üstünü silkeleyerek doğrulurken.  
Ezra, onun kalkmasına ihtiyacı olmasa da yardım ederken, “Maalesef hayır. Komutan Ariel, hepsini sımsıkı kapalı ahşap kutularda verdi. Ne bir eksik ne de bir fazla.” diye yanıtladı Nessa’yı. 

İkili, kumsaldan ormana doğru yürümeye başladılar. Denizin hala göründüğü, dalgaların sesinin hala duyulduğu bir noktada, Ezra, yan devrilmiş bir kütüğü göstererek, “Oturalım mı?” dedi. Sarışın kız kafasını salladıktan sonra, tek eliyle uzun eteklerini toplayıp, kütüğe oturdu.   
Ezra, yerden kopardığı bir yeşillik parçasıyla oynarken genç kıza sordu, “Sen Güneş alıyorsun değil mi?”  
“Hayır, annemin dediğine göre tam sabah altıya bir kala doğmuşum. Hala gece sayıldığı için kolyem Ay şeklinde olacak galiba.” 

Kolye sistemi basitti, diyarda 16 yaşına basan her gence, doğdukları saate göre bu kolyelerden verilirdi. Eğer, gece vakti yani gökyüzünde Ay hüküm sürerken doğduysanız, Ay kolyesi alırdınız. Ama eğer gündüz vakti, yani Güneş gökyüzünde parlarken doğduysanız Güneş kolyesi alırdınız. Kolyeler, 4 büyük tanrıdan hangisinin himayesi altına gireceğinizi ya da daha resmi haliyle kimin meleği olacağınızı belirlerdi. Kolye boynunuza takıldığı an, ortasındaki şeffaf taş, ait olduğunuz tanrının renklerine bürünür ve ömrünüz boyunca o şekilde kalırdı.   
“Sen?” diye Ezra’ya geri sordu mavi gözlü kız.   
“Ah, kesinlikle Ay. Tam gece yarısı 12’de doğmuşum.” diye yanıtladı onu Ezra. Bir süre ormanda denizden gelen dalga seslerinden ve kuş cıvıltılarından başka bir şey duyulmadı. Sessizliği, Nessa’nın sorusu bozdu.   
“Sence Seçim için kim gelecek?”   
“Bilemiyorum, Yargıç Daniel veya Leydi Sky olabilir. Geçen sene Ariel gelmişti.”   
Seçim törenleri her yıl, dört tanrının dört baş meleği tarafından yapılırdı. Baş melekler, ilk Seçilen nesilden yetişmiş, en kıdemli meleklerdi. Tanrılarının sağ kolları, sırdaşları ve kimi zaman en yakın arkadaşlarıydılar. Her birinin bağlı olduğu tanrıya veya tanrıçaya göre farklı görevleri vardı. Mesela, Akıl ve Cesaret Tanrısı Conrad’ın meleği Ariel, diyarı koruyan ordunun başındaydı. Veya, Adalet Tanrıçası Demi’nin meleği, tanrıçasına yaraşırcasına diyardaki tüm mahkemelerin başındaki isimdi. 

Ezra, gözleri deniz ile gökyüzün kavuştuğu ufuk çizgisine dalmış, sakin bir sesle, “Hangisine seçileceğin hakkında bir fikrin var mı?” diye sordu. Genç kız, bunun üzerine aklına bir şey gelmişçesine heyecanlı bir şekilde, “Lex -yani Rüya Tanrısı- bazen, kendisine seçilecek olanlara önceden haber veriyormuş.” dedi.   
Siyah saçlı genç adam, kaşlarını çatıp, yüzünü buruşturarak, “O nasıl oluyormuş öyle?” dedi.   
"Sınıftaki Sage'i hatırlıyor musun? Bana da o söyledi. Geçtiğimiz gece rüyasında Lex'i görmüş. Hiçbir şey dememiş aslında ama Sage bir şekilde değişik bir enerji hissettiğine yemin ediyor."  
Ezra, bununla küçük bir kahkaha koyverdikten sonra, kolunu yanında oturan kızın omzuna atıp, "Eh, Sage genelde hep değişik enerjiler hisseder. Belki de haklıdır kim bilir." dedi. Nessa, ona hak vermeden edemedi. 

İkisi, bütün günü kayalıkların orada, konuşarak, hasret gidererek geçirdi. Ezra, ona yolda karşılaştığı garip şeyleri anlatırken, Nessa ona, kasabada kaçırdığı olayları anlattı. Güneş, onlar fark etmeden gökyüzündeki yolculuğunu tamamlamış, artık yerini Ay'a bırakmaya hazırlanıyordu. Nessa, oturduğu yerden kalkıp elini Ezra'ya uzattı.  
"Annem elinde tahta kaşıkla beni kapıda beklemeye başlamadan önce dönsek iyi olacak."  
Ezra, onun eline tutunarak kalkarken "Haklısın, anneni kızdırdığımız son seferi düşününce, eh, pek de iyi bir fikir değil onu kızdırmak." dedi.  
Ormandan kasabaya uzanan, iki yanı ağaçlar ile başlayıp, tek katlı, küçük kimisi tahta kimisi taştan olan evlerle bezeli patika boyunca sohbet etmeye devam ettiler. Ne kadar çok konuşurlarsa konuşsunlar, asla konu sıkıntısı çekmiyorlardı. Nessa, bazen bunun nasıl olduğunu anlamıyordu. Dere kenarındaki birbirine komşu, taştan evlerine geldiklerinde, şanslı olmalılar ki Nessa'nın annesi elinde kaşıkla beklemiyordu. ,Ay, artık tahtına iyice kurulmuş, hava iyice kararmıştı. Nessa'nın evinin tahta kapısının önüne geldiklerinde, Ezra kızın yüzüne düşen sarı bir saç tutamını, onun kulağı arkasına sıkıştırırken konuştu.  
"Yarın uzun bir gün olacak. Uykunu almaya çalış."  
"Ezra, evrendeki hiçbir güç ben ve uykum arasına giremez."  
İki genç, hafifçe güldükten sonra, Nessa parmakları ucunda yükselerek karşısındaki genç adamın yanağına usulca bir öpücük kondurdu.  
"İyi geceler, Ezra."  
"İyi geceler, Nessa."  
Ezra'nın lacivert gözleri, Nessa'nın açık mavileriyle buluştu bir süreliğine. Daha sonra, genç adam başıyla ona minik bir selam verdi ve arkasını dönüp kendi evine doğru yürümeye başladı. Nessa, onun eve girdiğini görünce kendisi de evine girdi. 

Annesi, evlerinin küçük salonunda, yanmayan şöminenin başında oturuyordu. Bir yandan hiç elinden düşürmediği dikişiyle ilgilenerek, “Ezra mı dönmüş?” diye sordu.  
Nessa, onun yanına otururken, “Eh, pencereden bizi gözetlediğine göre görmüş olmalısın.” dedi.   
“Sizi gözetlemiyordum, yalnızca gözüm takıldı. Olamaz mı?”   
“Hep öyle olur zaten.” dedi gülerek genç kız.   
Elleriyle, sarı ve dalgalı saçlarını toplayarak, kafasını oturduğu koltuğun başına yasladı. Tam gözlerini kapatıp, kendini uykuya bırakacaktı ki, annesi “Heyecanlı mısın?” diye sordu. Nessa, neden diye sormaya gerek bile duymadı. 

Sorunun cevabını kendi de bilmiyordu aslında. Heyecanlı olması gerekirdi, yarından sonra tüm hayatı değişecekti sonuçta. Ama genç kız, hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu şu an. Ne heyecan, ne merak ne de endişe… Aslında bu kadar duygusuz olması genç kızı korkutmuyor da değildi. Gerçi, Nessa hiçbir zaman duygularını doruğunda yaşayan bir kız olmamıştı.   
“Bilmiyorum.” diye yanıtladı annesini. “Sen heyecanlı mıydın?”   
“Ah, hem de nasıl. Seçildiğim günü dün gibi hatırlıyorum. Şifacı Jason, bizzat kendi seçmişti beni.”   
“Kimin meleğiydi o? Melekleri her seferinde karıştırıyorum.”   
Annesi, ona ters bir bakış atarak, “Tanrıçam Viva’nın tabiki de.” dedi.   
Nessa, ona omuz silkerken, “Her neyse, ben yatmaya gidiyorum anne.” dedi. Yerinden kalkıp, annesini öptükten ve iyi geceler diledikten sonra, odasına girdi ve kapıyı kapattı. 

Yarın gerçekten de uzun bir gün olacaktı. Seçim, alfabetik sırayla olacaktı ve Seçim bitmeden alanı terk etmek -en azından Seçilenler için- yasaktı. Ezra’nın da dediği gibi, uykusunu alsa iyi olurdu.   
Hızlı hareketlerle, üzerindekileri yatak kıyafetleriyle değiştirdi ve yatağına uzandı. Zihni, o farkında olmasa da yorulmuş olmalı, çok fazla bir şey düşünemeden uyuyup kaldı.


	3. Chapter 2

Nessa, mavi gözleri hala kapalı olduğu halde güneşin doğduğunu hissetti. Her ne kadar, gözlerini sonsuza kadar kapatıp bu günü pas geçmek istese de, annesi mutfaktan ona seslendi.  
Uykudan karışmış sarı saçlarının üstüne ince pikesini çeken genç kız homurdanma benzeri bir ses çıkardı. Annesi, onun tek bir seslenmekle uyanmayacağını tahmin etmiş olmalı, Nessa'nın odasına geldi.  
"Hadi uykucu, kalk artık, seremoniye geç kalacaksın."  
Nessa, pikeyi daha da tepesine çekerek, "Beş dakika daha anne, lütfen." dedi.  
Annesini uzun uğraşları ve tahta kaşığı sonucu, Nessa yataktan kalktı. Yüzünü yıkayıp kendine geldikten sonra, üzerine en sevdiği beyaz, bel kısmında altın rengi bir kemer olan, hafif kumaşlı elbisesini giydi. Ezra'yı ve diğer arkadaşlarını bekletmemek için hızlı hareketlerle saçlarını düzeltti. Kapının yanında sandaletlerini giyerken, arka odadaki annesine seslendi.  
"Ben çıkıyorum anne, seninle meydanda buluşuruz."  
Annesinin ona tamam diye geri seslenmesiyle Nessa kendini sokağa attı.  
Tahmin ettiği üzere, Ezra ve kumral bir kız onu bekliyordu. Nessa'nın geldiğini gören kız, "Yıldızlara şükür sonunda gelebildin Ness, Ellie bizi bekliyor. Ve Ellie birilerini bekleyince nasıl huysuz olduğunu bilirsin." dedi.  
Sarışın kız onu "Sakin ol Eden, o kadar da geç kalmadım." diyerek yanıtladı ve omuz silkerek ekledi, "Hem Ellie bana kızamaz."  
Ezra, bunun üzerine bir kahkaha attıktan sonra, "Bence Ellie'nin öyle bir ayrım yaptığını sanmıyorum, o, onu bekleten herkese kızar." Kızlar ona kafa sallarken, hızlı adımlar atarak Ellie ve diğerlerini daha fazla bekletmemeye çalıştılar.

Sonunda, herkesin yavaş yavaş toplandığı meydana geldiler. Nessa, elini gözlerine siper ederek diğer arkadaşlarını aramaya başladı. O etrafa bakınırken, kahverengi gözlü ufak tefek bir kız, "Nessa!" diye seslenerek arkasından sarışın kıza sarıldı. Nessa, bir an kendisine sarılanın kim olduğunu anlamasa da, onun Nisha'dan başkası olamayacağına emin, o da kıza sarıldı. Adı Nisha olan çikolata gözlü kız, kendisini Nessa'da ayırırken, tek nefeste konuştu.  
"Günaydın, heyecanlı mısınız? Ben çok heyecanlıyım. Kime seçileceğim çok merak ediyorum. Acaba seçimi kim yapacak?"  
O sırada başka bir tanıdık ses, Nisha'ya sakin olmasını söylediğinde, bu sefer coşma sırası Eden'da, yanlarına gelen esmer kıza, sanki onu yıllardır görmüyormuşcasına sarıldı.   
Nessa, Eden'in kısmen boğduğu kızı, "Sage!" diye gülerek selamladı.   
O sırada bütün alanda bir boru sesi işitildi. Bu, herkesin kasabanın ortasındaki geniş meydanda toplanmasını sağlamaya yönelik bir sesti. Seremoni başlamak üzere olmalıydı. Beşi, aceleyle Ellie'yi bulup, kızın onaylamayan bakışları altında yerlerine oturdular.   
Ezra, çarpık gülümsemesiyle, "Ben dedim erken çıkalım ama, tabii ki de dinlemediler, Ellie."   
Ellie, bir şey söylemeden siyah gözlerini devirdi. Tam o sırada meydandaki bütün sesler bir bıçakla kesilmişçesine yok oldu. Kahverengi saçlı, zümrüt gözlü bir kadın meydana kurulan platforma çıktı. Kadının siyah renkli elbisesine işlenmiş olan gri iplikler, kadını sanki yıldızlı bir geceyi bedenine sarmış gibi gösteriyordu. Bütün alanı etkisine alan sakin, mistik sesiyle konuştu kadın.

"Merhaba dostlar, genç kızlar ve genç erkekler. Güneşin sıcaklığını ve Ay'ın korumasını kaybetmemeniz dileği ile her birinize merhaba. Bana Korku ve Rüya Tanrısı Lex'in elçisi ve başmeleği Leydi Sky derler."  
Bütün sıraları Leydi'yi ilk kez görenlerin heyecanlı fısıltıları kapladı. Nessa, her daim yanında oturan Ezra'nın kulağına eğilerek, "Meşhur Leydi bu muymuş?" diye fısıldadı.  
Ezra da, "Görünüşe göre oymuş." diye onu yanıtladı. Leydi'nin tekrar konuşmasıyla, herkes ilgisini yeşil gözlü kadına çevirdi.  
"Seçim Seremonisi hepinizin yıllardır duyduğu bir şey. Hatta belki daha önce ağabey veya ablalarınızın Seremoni'lerine katılmış olanlarınız bile vardır. Burada ne olacağını bilmeyeniniz yoktur sanırsam." dedi Leydi Sky ve platformda, siyah eteklerini savurarak bir aşağı bir yukarı yürüyerek konuşmasına devam etti.  
"Ben isminizi okuduğumda birer birer sahneye çıkacaksınız. Daha sonra yine ben doğum saatinize göre belirlenen kolyenizi boynunuza takacağım. Ve ondan sonrası, eh, tanrılara kalmış bir şey."  
Sky, sözlerinin yarattığı etkinin farkında, topluluğa birkaç dakika verdikten sonra, "Vakit kaybetmeden başlayalım isterseniz. Unutmayın, bu alandaki her bir aday Seçim Seremonisi'ni tamamlamadan önce kimse alanı terk edemez." dedi.

Seremoni'nin başlaması üzerinden biraz zaman geçmiş, Nessa ve arkadaşları çok fazla dikkat çekmemeye çalışarak sohbet ediyorlardı. Sahnede, bir erkek daha Tanrı Conrad'a seçilmiş, göğsü kabararak aşağı indi.

"Sage Alvis."

Leydi Sky, ismini okuduğunda, Sage heyecanla ayağa kalktı ve sahneye doğru yürüdü. Basamakları çıkıp, kadınla yüz yüze gelince, dizlerini hafifçe kırarak ona selam verdi. Leydi, ona doğum vaktini sormadan sol tarafındaki Güneş şeklindeki kolyelerden bir tane alıp genç kızın güzel biçimli boynuna taktı. Sage, gözlerini kapatıp heyecanlı sonucu beklemeye başladı. Sonunda, kolye yıldızlı bir gece gibi mavi-siyah renklerine büründüğünde Leydi, "Artık gözlerini açabilirsin Sage." dedi.   
Genç kız, şaşkınlıkla kolyesini eline aldığında, Leydi Sky, onu "Korku ve Rüya Tanrısı Lex'in meleği Sage Alvis." diye ilan etti. "Aileme hoşgeldin Sage." diye ekledikten sonra onu sahneden uğurladı.

Sage, uçar adımlarla arkadaşlarının yanına gelip, kolyesini onlara gösterdi. Hepsi kolyeyi sanki kırılacak bir şeymişçesine incelemeye başladığında, Leydi, Ezra'nın adını okudu. Ezra, yerinden kalkmadan önce Nessa'nın elini sıktı. Nessa, ona yanındayım dercesine gülümserken, Ezra sahneye yürümeye başladı.

Kıvırcık saçlı genç adam, merdivenleri bir çırpıda çıktı ve Leydi'nin karşısındaki yerini aldı. Sky, ona gözlerinde geçmiş hayatların gölgesiyle bakarken, boynuna Ay kolyesini taktı. Kolye, daha Ezra'nın göğsüne değmeden pembe-mor bir renk aldığında, Ezra her zamanki gülümsemesiyle, "Sanırım bunun geleceğini görmüştüm." dedi.   
Leydi de onu, "Eh, biraz hızlı oldu." diye yanıtladıktan sonra, genç adamı ilan etti. "Sihir ve Doğa Tanrıçası Viva'nın meleği Ezra Arwell."

Ezra, oturduğu yere döndüğünde, Nessa onu ilk kutlayan olmuş, ikisi uzun uzun sarıldılar. Ezra neşeyle kolyesini diğerlerine gösterirken, gruptaki tek Ay olmakla övündü. Nessa, ona kendisinin de Ay olduğunu hatırlattığında, genç adam ne kadar unutkan olduğundan bahsetmeye başladı. Nessa, gülümseyerek ona gözlerini devirdi ve sordu.   
"Sırada kim var?"

Sarışın kızın sorusu Leydi tarafından yanıtlandı ve Ellie kalkıp sahneye doğru yürümeye başladı. Yavaş ama kararlı adımlarla sahneye çıkan siyah saçlı kız, yüzünde sanki bu meydan dışında her yerde olmak ister gibi bir ifadeyle Leydi'nin önündeki yerini aldı. Bıkkın bir ifadeyle, boynundaki Güneş kolyesinin geçirdiği değişimleri izlemek yerine gökyüzüne bakmaya başladı. Sonunda kolye kızıl-kahve renklerinde karar verince, Ellie, belli etmemeye çalışsa da heyecanlı olmalı ki gözleri büyüyerek kolyesine baktı.   
Leydi Sky, "Akıl ve Cesaret Tanrısı Conrad'ın meleği Ellie Bishop." diye genç kızı ilan ettiğinde, Ellie, Leydi'ye selam vererek başı dik bir şekilde oturduğu yere geri döndü.

"Eden Caleb."  
Leydi Sky'ın sakin ama tüm alanı etkisine alan güçlü sesi, bir sonraki genç kızın adını okudu. Adı okunan kumral kız, sakar hareketlerle oturduğu yerden kalktı ve Leydi'nin yanına ilerledi. Leydi Sky, sol tarafında duran Güneş kolyelerinden birini alıp, kızın başından geçirdi.  
Eden, nefesini tutup kolyenin geçirdiği renk değişimlerini izlemeye başladı.   
Leydi, "Gözlerin aynı Tanrıçam Viva'nın mavileri gibi, bunu biliyor muydun?" dedi.   
Eden, heyecandan kadına bir tepki veremezken, kolye pembe-mor büyülü bir renkte karar kıldı.  
"Sihir Tanrıçası Viva'nın meleği, Eden Caleb." diye ilan etti Leydi Sky.   
Genç kız, neşeyle Leydi'yi selamladıktan sonra oturduğu yere geri dönüp, arkadaşlarıyla fısıldaşmaya başladı.

Nisha, yanında kolyesiyle oynayan Sage'e dönüp, "Hadi ama artık, daha fazla bekleyemeyeceğim." dedi.   
O anda Leydi, "Nisha Carpoli." diye onun adını okudu.   
Genç kız, neredeyse koşarak sahneye çıktı ve sabırsızlıkla Leydi'nin ona Güneş kolyesini takmasını bekledi. Kolye, mavi ve pembe renkleri arasında gidip geldikten sonra, mavi-sarıda karar kıldı.   
Leydi Sky, ona tatlılıkla gülümsedikten sonra, "Neşe ve Adalet Tanrıçası Demi’nin meleği Nisha Carpoli." diye onu ilan etti.   
Nisha, geldiği gibi koşar adımlarla diğerlerinin yanına döndü ve kolyesini heyecanla Sage ve Eden'e gösterdi.

Saat, artık akşam üstüne yaklaşmıştı. Aradan geçen birkaç saat Nessa'ya bir ömür gibi gelmişti. Bütün arkadaşları kolyelerini almışken, sona kalmak genç kızı sinir etse de, kötü duyguları zihninden atmaya çalıştı. İçinde çok garip, sıkıntılı bir his vardı. Ne olduğunu anlamlandıramamıştı genç kız. Leydi Sky'ın artık biraz yorgun sesini duyduğunda, gözleri önündeki sandalyenin arkasına dalmıştı.  
"Nessa Walton."  
Adının okunmasıyla, sakince oturduğu yerden kalktı, sahneye doğru yürümeye başladı. Bir anlığına arkasına döndüğünde, Ezra ve Sage'in ona güven veren bakışlarını gördü. Kalbi sanki kafeslenmiş küçük bir kuşmuşçasına pır pır çarpıyordu.   
Genç kız, sahneye çıktı ve Leydi'nin önündeki yerini aldı. Sky, onun başından gümüş Ay kolyesini geçirdi. Başlangıçta kolyede hiçbir hareketlenme olmadı. Fakat daha sonra kolyenin ortasındaki minik taş çılgıncasına renkten renge girmeye başladı. Sarı, mor, mavi, yeşil, kızıl... Taş bir renkte bir saniyeden fazla kalmıyor, anında bin bir renge değişiyordu.   
Ne Leydi Sky ne de bir başkası kolyeye müdahale edemeden kolye bir anda meydandaki herkesin gözlerini kamaştırarak, Nessa'nın hayatında daha önce hiç görmediği bir parlaklıkta ışık saçtı. Kolye sonunda sakinleştiğinde, Sky'ın Nessa'ya taktığı ilk halindeydi. Sanki az önce güneş gibi parlayan kolye aynı kolye değildi.   
Leydi Sky, zümrüt yeşili gözleri büyüyerek, "Tanrılar aşkına." dedi.   
Nessa, ağlamak üzereydi ama bunun üzüntüden mi yoksa korkudan mı olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kafasını arkadaşlarının oturduğu yere çevirip gözleriyle Ezra'yı bulmaya çalıştı. Ezra, çoktan yüzünde endişeli bir ifadeyle sahnenin ucuna gelmişti.   
Leydi Sky, Nessa'nın kolunu sakince tutarak, "Nessa, izin ver askerlerim seni kenarı alsın, bu durumu incelememiz lazım. Hiçbir kolye boş çıkamaz. Bu... imkansız." dedi.  
Nessa, kafasında kar taneleri kadar bambaşka düşünceler, Leydi'ye boş gözlerle baktı ve ondan birkaç adım geriledi. Daha sonra kimse ne olduğunu anlamadan koşarak sahneden indi ve bütün meydanı geçerek ormanın girişinde kendini kaybettirdi.   
Leydi, onun peşinden koşmaya hazırlanan askerlere, "Hayır." diyerek elini kaldırdı. "Şu anda çok korkmuş durumda, sizin peşine düşmeniz onu yalnızca daha çok korkutur."

Meydandaki ölüm sessizliği, şimdi tekrar fısıltılarla dolmuş, kimse olan bitene anlam vermemişti. Ezra, kalabalığın karışmasını fırsat bilerek Nessa'nın koştuğu tarafa yöneldi ve onu aramaya başladı.


End file.
